Behind You Everytime
by Rnger Haruka
Summary: Ash being crowned as the Prince of Pallet is now at the the top of his dream. Will he be able to be at top to steal his princess's heart? ... Advanceshipping SatoHaru Read to find more . Hey guys out there its my first please read and review ...
1. Chapter 1

"Behind You Everytime"

chapter 1 _  
"Can you please bring water to me, sweetie... I think i'm done gardening" stated Delia Ketchum sweetly to her 17 year old son, was so happy that she had Ash with her on these vacations. He had been away from home and his friends... for a long time now... doing training,earning victory to a lot of regional tournaments.  
He also had been crowned as the 'prince of Pallet' after defeating Gary in a local tournament in the outskirts of Viridian City. It was also the last time he saw Misty,Brock and Max after that he was so busy that even if he wanted he can't be able to be in touch with his friends.  
"Just in few seconds mom" Ash replied cheerfully to his mom.  
and now he gonna meet with his friends again... This summer..was gonna be best for him All of his friends...  
"Mom can I go to the hill with Pikachu" Ash asked. "Ok honey" was his mother's only response. She wanted to have Ash with her all the time but Ash has his own life to work out with.  
"cmon Pikachu, lets go"  
"pi" pikachu was taking nap under the shade of the tree. So Ash's sudden outbrust waked him up.. "lets gooo Pikachu... you are acting like a slakoth"  
"pikaaaa" pikachu stated sarcastily He picked pikachu up and walked up towards the found a perfect place to lay down. He looked at the nearly setted sun and thinks about his journeys and then about his friends..  
"Misty... the same,annoying but sweet...  
Brock ... the same, caring brother like figure for everyone the best food yumm... the 'FLIRT' hehehe...  
Tracey...the same, shy but artistic Max ...the same,cute over intelligent Dawn ...the same girly but tough Iris...the same forest lover Cilan ... the same like brock minus the 'FLIRT' part Serena ...the same , giving weird feelings around me but a great sister like figure apart from Dawn Bonnie ... the cutie small sister lover of pokemon Clemont ... the only scientist in our group Gary ... yup he is also the great friend , always teasing me but helpful at times and finally...  
"pika" "yeah pikachu coming to this" Ash replied while scratching him under his ears.  
"and finally... May ...the same sweet, cute, beautiful, lovely, strong willed, foody, funny she's just so amazing her eyes are like sapphires, her lips like strawberries , "pika pika chuu" pikachu said teasingly "Nooo" Ash shouted "I haven't tasted them"  
"her face like a shining morning , her perfect slim body and her cur... hey where i'm going" he said blushingly "Anyways pikachu they will be here by this week... i'am so excited to see them again"  
"pikachu pika" pikachu teased Ash "NO pikachu not only May i'll we waiting for all of them"  
"pikaaaa chu pika pi"  
"yeah pikachu we should probably head home now"  
They slowly walked home, ate food and went straightly to vacation was going to be long for them .  
They were happy G night buddy" Ash said.  
"pika picha".  
Then they both drifted to sleep.

End of chapter 1 This is my first fanfic ever so please Read, Review, Favourite (^_^) (^_^)( ^_^)  
About any mistakes and suggestiond please PM me bye guys Read&Review 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to behind you always again. New chapter. So guys so know na R &R. So enjoy the new chapter. For any suggestions PM mweeh. O ya forgot to tell you that it can end up in any ship. ANY. and May will not appear that soon. So prepare to face some other ships #Advanceshippers. But you know ADvanceshipping is my fav. So maybe May has more possibility than any other girl. But still...im mysterious. I can change my mind anytime. ;-). bye and enjoy.**

 **#Chapter 2**

"Hey Ash over here!" said Serena waving her hand to her Best friend or simply her stupid little _crush_. She finally arrived at Kanto after all she was going to meet Ash ,after all this time. Its been too long..She had waited too long to meet with him. In the past seven years whenever she called him he was either doing work out or busy with his pokemons. Sometimes he was in leagues and sometimes he was practising for leagues. Whenever they had chats , they were short ones. Ash usually hung up the phone after knowing each other's well being .He was so hard working , this made her like him even more.

She want to look good in front of him, her _crush_. She was wearing a light green tank top and a orange hair were also grown and she neatly tied them up in a ponytail. She was also having two Fennekin clips at either side of her hairs. She also had green and orange sneakers along with white socks .Over all she was looking gorgeous. She had mixed expressions of blushingness and happiness after seeing Ash. She could faint at his sight if she were the old Serena, but now she had changed, but she still like him. Now when he get closer to her, she got a perfect look of him. He had grown infact , grown a lot from last time. He was wearing a black and white hoodie along with grey baggy jeans. He also got rid of his hat; therefore his hairs were flowing wildly. He was also carrying a very handsome girl can faint if he smiles.

"Hey Serena, over here" said Ash while waving his hands. Serena jumped onto him and hugged him. She was very happy on seeing Ash, her crush again. Yeah she liked him a lot, even today after 7 years.

"pika chu pika pika" Pikachu also jumped onto her. "Hey Pikachu I missed you a lot" said she.

"Here let me help you" Ash said while picking up her luggage.

"You have become quite a gentlemen A..Ashy." she said. Upon realizing what she said she blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Ash blushed a little too.

"Eh... Ashy..." he said while chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah... sorry about that" Serena said.

"No worries.. Serena after all your my friend right" Ash said.

"R...Right Ash" Serena said.

"Okay Serena ready to go to my home now"

"Yupp Ash"

"Let's get going then" Ash stated.

They had reached Ash's home shortly afterwards. Serena really admired the house. She would absolutely want to live in a house like crush over Ash had gotten bigger last time they separated. She had really missed didn't know how did she ever managed to kiss him. But it was surely the best part of her journey with him. _The kiss._

Ash's mom had met Serena. She really liked that girl. She also noticed that she would blush occasionally when Ash or her hands met. She figured out that she had a probably got a crush over Ash.

 _Oh! My. Ash had got a lot of girl attention since last time._ Delia thought.

"Mom ! I gonna go and pick up others bye."

"Bye honey take care" Delia said.

"So you like Ash, don't you" Delia said to Serena teasingly.

"What? No,no ... I mean yes or..." Serena replied her face was all red from embarrssment.

"No worries dear I already know".

"Is that really that obvious Mrs. Ketchum"

"It is ok dear.. it is natural at this age but..."Mrs Ketchum's expression changed.

"But what Mrs. Ketchum" Serena asked

"I dunno if i should tell you or not" Delia said worringly.

"Please tell me Mrs. Ketchum ...please."

"Dear, I don't think that Ash has interest in you...or any other girl" She said covering up. She knew her son well, but she had her doubts. Maybe Ash is not as dense as everyone thought,maybe he is a dark horse,and at deep down she knew her son's little crush but it was a 50-50 chance.

"Ohh! Hehe I also think so Mrs. Ketchum"Serena laughed.

"So why do you like him if you know that dear."

"I honestly don't know...why i do like him..but he's just soo is so ...so..." Serena stated she can't find words to describe him.

"Dreamy...Right dear..?"Mrs. Ketchum said knowingly.

"Yes.. He is so dreamy."

"Whoose so dreamy?" said a voice from behind.

 **Ooo juicy ...so someone heard Serena's secret... or not, or yes, or maybe.. hehhe so i left you in a cliffhanger.**

 **Okk you might guess it its an easy one.**

 **Someone girly...hmm think about it..**

 **Okk a clue : its not May , awww it made it so easy ..whosoever will guess it i will gift them "1 MILLION". haahaa kidding ..**

 **And ya sorry with grammer issues I try to make them less but still .and also sorry with clothes.. i don't think i have a good fashion sense.**

 **About any OC please PM me with their appearence, pokemon and their region.**

 **I think its enough for a Authors note .. I know i talk much..I can talk tooooo much.**

 **There will be more gossip in later chapters.**

 **Guys please R &R.**

 **Yours –Rngr Haruka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Long time no see. Okay welcome to the newest installment of my first fanficiction: 'Behind You Always'. So, you've guessed or not the mysterious voice of the person in the last chapter. I guess not. Aww, my poor little fanfic. No readers** **.** **(~_~) (~_~). Well I guess I will get readers soon. And if there are readers ...Please tell me your existence through reviews. Okay I guess this much melodrama is enough.(^_^ ) ;-) . And ya this time please review. Else I will appear in your dreams with BLOODY MARY with my side. Hahhaahah. Ok OK let's get to the story now. As for Serena age she will be of 17 years. Just as old as Ash** **.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DIDN'T OWN POKEMON. IF I DID MAY WOULD'VE NEVER LEFT, AND ASH WOULD'VE AGED. (`-`).**

 **CHAPTER #3**

_ "OW! It's so dying. Can't you carry your luggage yourself dork." Said Ash irritatidly.

"Oo ya! there's a important conversation going on here they are talking about a 'DREAMY SOMEONE' Assy. And aren't you a gentle man so please carry it or else I will... "

"Oo Holy Arceus."Serena gasped did that 'DORK' or whatever else is her name, listned to her secret. Will she tell to Ash about this _. Oooo no this can't happen_ _._ She thought.

"Okkk Okkk.. I'll carry .. i was just messing a.. around" said an terrified Ash. She was really really beautiful but only , if a person sees her first side . Her second side was terrifying. Dawn wasn't like that when he met her . She used to be girly and sweet. But then also she argues too much, and now too.

"So whoose is soo DREAMY tell me..tell me..tell me pleaseeeee.. I promise I won't tell anyone. Not even your boyfriend Assy over squealed pointing to Ash.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND...I DON'T LIKE HER MORE THAN A FRIEND DORK. I THINK YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE M-..." *cough*cough*. "Ahem! I don't like anyone." Said Ash. Because of his stupidity his little secret would be out now and Dawn will tease him forever and his chances with _her_ would also decrease.

"So why did your tongue slipped MR., Tell me who you like Ass. Ooo Wait a minute i guessed it...yayyy ...yippieee" said Dawn in an excited tone like a 5 year old.

"Okk Dork what did you guess exactly?" asked Ash sarcastically. He tried to sound as cool as possible but deep down he was a little scared if she actually guessed it. What if she know that its _her_. Of course she had seen her and likes her a lot too. But he has his doubts.

"I know that you..."Dawn stated.

"That me..."said Ash gulping.

"That ...you're GAYYYYY" squealed Dawn.

"Okay.. I am gay...WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY... IM NOT GAY ..YOU'RE TOO MUCH DORK"

"heheheheehehe *laughs* I am ..I am just *laughs* messing around...*giggles* i am sorry". stated Dawn.

"Its okk now you meet with them...Serena this is dork,I mean Dawn. and Dawn this is Serena. Say hi to each other I am going to washroom * shows his small finger* it's an emergency".

Serena giggled at his stupidity and Dawn just sighed, shaking her head sideways. She likes to fool around with Ash a lot. On the other hand Serena was still giggling at his stupid antics.

"So... hi! I am Dawn, nice to meet you Serena" Said Dawn cheerfully.

"Hi Dawn ,nice to meet you too, I am Serena from Kalos" said Serena.

"heheeh! You copied Ash...'I AM ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN'. He always says this." Dawn mimicked Ash. Serena blushed "Did I?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute you did what? You blushed! It means you like ass-"Said Dawn in a shocked manner, however her sentence was incomplete.

Serena blushed and nodded slightly. She was not a kind of person to tell her secret to everyone but Dawn seemed to be a nice person and she was closer to Ash...So she might help her to get closer to him."

"Who like asses dork?" said Ash sarcastically emerging from bathroom chuckling to himself. Dawn punched him his arm "Who will like asses asshole?" Dawn was angry as well as a little scared , what if Ash heard that Serena like him , but Ash is stupid , he just can't.

"Serena... You...Like ...ASSES!" Ash joked to Serena. She laughed so hard that she fell to the floor after hearing his joke. Ash also smiled, happy that he made her laugh.

"Okk...you guys keep on liking asses I am going to pick _her_ up. _Her_ flight must have been arriving in 1 hour. Bbye-" Ash was cut off by Dawn's sudden outburst . Serena was also curious to know who _her_ was.

"Who's _her_ Ash?" Dawn asked with a smirk although she knew the answer. Ash feel irritated did she really didn't know or pretending. "Is she May Assy?" Dawn asked smirking even more.

"Yes..May is coming."Ash said blushing slightly.

"Who is this May...Is she May Maple?" Serena asked seemingly confused.

"No..No... She is not May Maple ..she is May Ket-" Dawn was cut off by Ash.

"DAWN! KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! DON'T EVEN SAY A WORD LIKE THAT..I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES!" Ash _shuts Dawn's mouth up by his sudden interruption , he really don't like when Dawn makes things like this._

 _"_ _Oh! I am sorry Dawn and Serena I've lost my temper-"Ash stated apologetically realising what he had just done._

 _"_ _It's OK Ash/Asshole." They both replied simultaneously._

 _"_ _Shit! Oh no! I think I am late for picking May up, She will be angry." Ash was horrified, but he knew that May isn't like Dawn or Misty. But-_

 _"_ _Idea! I am going with my bike. Take care of Pikachu. BYE!" Ash rushed outside leaving Dawn and Serena in shock. "Does he have a bike?" Serena questioned to Dawn to which she only shrugged._

 _"_ _Pika pika." Pikachu waved goodbye to his trainer from Dawn's arms._

 _"_ _Come 'on Girls eat something that I've prepared." Delia shouted from the kitchen._

 _"_ _Yupp coming Mrs. Ketchum." Serena replied._

"Oo come 'on Ash, why are you always late?" The brunette sighed one more time she was getting annoyed every second. She had told him to be in the airport 45 minutes ago and he's late.

"Ash...You're gonna pay for it."May made a mental note to punish Ash after he gets here.

"I don't think he'll ever come, he is probably playing with his _girlfriends_ I got to go myself." May said slightly hurt by her sentence. She picked up her bag and began moving out of the airport.

"Ugh...Why this always happens to me?" She said getting discomforted from the looks she was getting. Many guys at the street started to gawking at her, And why not to gawk, she was such a beauty. May was wearing a white sleeveless top with some black sparkly polka dots on it and a baby pink coloured skirt. With white socks and light pink boots with a golden zip on them. In her hands she wore a silver coloured loose fitting bracelet. Her hairs were like brown smooth silk threads. She had also rolled her hairs slightly at left side, supporting them with one hairpin. She was looking angelic in her attire. Her figure had also made her look complete. She was curvy and well as an innocent doll. Any guy could easily fall for her by her looks and by her behaviour, like our favourite hero had fallen.

"From next time, I would cover my face with a... a... scarf." Said May.

"May...May ... Where are you at?" Ash tried to find May in the streets as he already knew that she had left the airport according to his intuitions.

"Ah... There you are but first lemme make sure." Ash stops his bike and put his hand over his heart and looked towards the brunette.

*LUPPDUPP LUPPDUPP LUPPDUPP* Ash found his heart beating rapidly.

"There you are May I found you." Ash started his bike and towards her but a prank come up to his mind. He started to drive slowly and when he came near her, he slammed his hands on his horn.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

It startled May and she fell towards the ground. Ash moved his bike forwards and grabbed her hand so she didn't fell. After Ash had saved her from his little trick he began to laugh hilariously.

"Y...You should h...have looked at... your f...face!"Ash said choking a bit while laughing. May faced towards him and gave him a tight slap on his shoulders.

"This is for your mischievous trick Ketchum." May said but was smiling.

"Ho...How did you know that It was me May? Asked Ash shocked, removing his helmet to show his calm and handsome face.

"You know I am your best friend." Said May now facing towards Ash. Ash gulped he was so absorbed in her beauty that he forgot to listen what she said, a small drool appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"..."

"..."

May punched him again and he gained his consciousness.

"What happened?" May asked him.

"Nothing give me your bag. He asked.

"What! You're not dropping me to your home right?" May asked Ash unaware of his intentions.

"What else I've brought my bike for?" He answered smirking slightly.

"No No! I am not riding with ya." May replied to Ash folding her hands and facing her back to him.

"Why no? Don't you trust me. You know I am a good biker." Ash winked to her causing her blush.

"I trust you Ash, but... It's just-"

"No buts young lady. Sit beside me fast. All are waiting for the 'princess'. He chuckled while grabbing her hand. May sat uncomfortably beside him.

"D...don't ride fast." May ordered Ash and clutched his waist tightly. Ash blushed madly by her actions but replied instantly.

"O...Okay"

Ash started his bike and May clutched his waist tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. Ash was suffocating but he can't say that he wasn't enjoying.

"Why didn't you contact me in all these years Ash?" May softly mumbled into his ears.

"I was busy May ,besides you never called too so I suppose-"

"WHAT! I've never called! You jerk! I always tried to contact you...Sometimes you were out of reach, and at other times you never picked up my call..." May stated now slightly angry at him.

"Stop the bike." May ordered Ash.

"But why?" Ash asked her confused.

"..."

"What happened May...

"I don't wanna go with you'' May replied.

"Ooo! Sorry May I didn't know that please! Forgive me your highness." Ash apologised jokingly.

"Ahhh! I hate you Ketchum!" May said hitting him on his shoulders.

"I won't let you hate me." Ash whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Let's get going!" Ash replied cheerfully.

 **Finallyyyyyy This chapter has finished .**

 **Ugggh this chapter I found it a little boring!**

 **Its too cheesy. Eek!**

 **Joking! Tell me your views bout' this chapter.**

 **Bbye!**

 _ **Like, Comment, Subscribe!**_

 **WTH am I Saying!**

 **Read, Review ,Favourite** **.**


End file.
